powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Ozu
|numberofepisodes = 49 (Magiranger) 2 (Gokaiger) 7 (Movies) 1 (Special) |casts = Atsushi Hashimoto Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Voice in Super Hero Taisen) |image = KaiOzu.jpg |complex2 = |-|MagiRed= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} MagiRed - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Legend MagiRed }} - Majin/Majuu= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} MagiPhoenix - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} MagiFirebird }} }} |-|KaiShine= KaiShine }} is the youngest of the Ozu Family, he is the of the Magirangers. He uses his proficiency with alchemy and his power over the element of fire to fight evil. Design He wore red spandex with a short red cape, which was an outline for a large "M", which went all the way down to his boots. His belt buckle was in the shape of an "M" also. His helmet bore the symbol of the Phoenix. Biography Magiranger 17 years old (23 in Gokaiger) and the youngest of the Ozu siblings, Kai is a Red Mage, a wizard who has power over the . Despite being the youngest, he still follows the tradition of his fellow Red Rangers of being the team leader. He's a sophomore student who is into soccer and bickers often with his older brother Tsubasa. His straightforward and impulsive behavior often leads to him making mistakes, but Kai is kind at heart and very brave for his age. He hates to be babied and wants to be treated like an adult, though his frequent bouts of impulsiveness and naivete often bar him from being treated like a mature adult . He was most upset about his mother's apparent death at the hands of Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, and swore vengeance for it, until he learned that Wolzard was his father. During the course of the series, he inherits many of Isamu's techniques, mainly his "Blazing Storm" and lives by his father's saying "Chance is something you make yourself." His primary attack is "Red Fire", where his body is engulfed in flame creating a Phoenix image which burns any adversary it flies through. As , Kai's "MagiBolt" summons a torrent of fire, which is more powerful than Red Fire. In the special "Tokusei Magiranger Special", Kai drops his MagiPhone into the Mini Garden Spring while dueling with MagiShine and the Goddess of the Mini-Spring gives him the option of getting either a Silver MagiPhone or the Golden GripPhone and so he lies to gain the Golden GripPhone and with it, the ability to become . As KaiShine, he wears MagiShine's armor, with a red neck scarf in place of MagiShine's flowing golden cape. However, he accidentally transforms himself into a duplicate of Hades Beast Spider and since he lied to get the Golden GripPhone, its magic is closed off to him. Fortunately, the Goddess of the Mini-Spring is able to use magic to restore him when he pledges to never be dishonest again and his normal MagiPhone is returned to him. At the end of the series, he becomes a sort of a liaison between the "Surface World" and Infershia. He also now dresses in his father's traditional Magitopian robe and which implies that he will carry on his father's legacy as a great warrior of magic. AkaRed in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai transformed into MagiRed and fought against Chronos, Duchess Org Tsuetsue, Sorcery Priest Meemy and Arch Priest Gajah. Also, In the Special "Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger" it is shown that Kai carries a picture of Yuka Yamazaki, whom he loves, in his Magiphone. When Ban asked him that if, in ten years on the next Fantastic Happy Day, they themselves would have families of their own. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Kai fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Man in black When the Gokaigers landed on Earth, their guide Navi told them to find "A man dressed in black". This man turned out to be none other than Kai, now 23 years old and calling himself "A magician who has forgotten his magic" and challenged Gokai Red and Gokai Green. .]] Kai helped Gokai Green realize the "true power of the Magirangers", which turned out to be courage. He revealed to Marvelous that he could only gain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe once he unlocked the Greater Powers of the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Since his older sister Houka got her powers back, it is assumed he got his powers back as well. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] spell on a group of six .]] Kai, alongside his team (MagiShine, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger MagiRed appears as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds whom address the Ninningers and Zyuohgers. Chou Super Hero Taisen MagiRed fights as part of the Super Sentai Red Warrior Team. Personality During the series goes, Kai initially childish and mostly screw the fight. As the series goes, he matured little by little and also admit the existence of his father which he refused at the first time due he was still baby when his father left him. But as the leader of his team despite the youngest, he does show his leadership in pinch situation to never give up as he is the bravest member of the team. His personality turned into completely mature in Gokaiger as he calmly faced Marvelous and Don on his challenge. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Off MagiRed was the first Sentai Red to have a Hand-Off from his predecessor and to his successor. meets MagiRed.]] MagiRed appears before DekaRed, by a stark black background through a spark of fire. Both Rangers give each other a high five, and turn their attention toward the viewers. meets Bouken Red.]] MagiRed (outside) calls Bouken Red (black background) through his MagiPhone. Through a split-screen effect, Bouken Red turns his attention toward the viewers, posing. This is, so far, the only Hand-Off where the two Reds do not physically meet one another, with MagiRed instead making phone contact with Bouken Red (Satoru Akashi) from a different location. This is also the only Hand-Off between two Reds who did not meet up in a subsequent team-up focused exclusively on their teams' meeting (ie. not counting the Legend War, where they did not interact with each other anyway). Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Kai in the fifth episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kai Ozu/MagiRed: to be added :Kai Ozu/Legend MagiRed: to be added Legend MagiRed (Dice-O).jpg|Legend MagiRed as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base MagiRed is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Legend Magiranger form also being available. Super Sentai Legend Wars (Legend) MagiRed appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms Arsenal *MagiPhone *MagiStick - Sword *MagiPunch *Sky Hoki *Special Attacks: "Red Fire", "Red Fire Slash", "Blazing Storm", "Fatal Blade" *Special Ability: Alchemy - Legend Mode= Arsenal *Magical Holy Staff DialRod *Special Attacks: "MagiBolt" Appearances: Magiranger Episodes 30, 31, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Magiranger 32-36, 38-44, 46-49 }} - Magin/Majuu= : MagiRed's Majin Form. Wields the , which combines with the Mermaid Lance to form the , which MagiPhoenix wields while riding MagiDragon (the Dragon Lancer combines with the Dragon Tail to form KingCalibur). The MagiPhoenix, like the rest of the MagiRanger forms, is an independent battle zord. It also serves as the 'humanoid' mecha that can ride atop: *MagiDragon *Dark Magic Horse Barikion *Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon During the SaintKaiser formation, MagiPhoenix becomes – a version of MagiPhoenix with gold in the silver areas, gold "Ms" across its chest and head, and a red crown gem in place of the yellow on the original. Forms the chest of MagiKing, FireKaiser, or SaintKaiser. Attacks with "Phoenix Spin Kick". Combinations *Can combine with MagiDragon to form Majin Gattai MagiKing. *Can combine with Dark Magic Horse Barikion to form FireKaiser. *Can combine with Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon to form SaintKaiser. - MagiFirebird= : Also known as the Crimson Firebird. Legend MagiRed's Majuu Form when he uses the spell Maagi Golu Majuulu (3) on his DialRod. Forms MagiLegend's back and wings and the ScrewCalibur. Combinations *Can combine with MagiLion to form MagiLegend. }} - KaiShine= Arsenal *Gold GripPhone *KingCalibur *MagiLamp - Spider= In Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Revealed! The Gold Grip Phone's Super Magic, Kai accidentally turned himself into a with the Golden GripPhone, only to be reversed by the Silver MagiPhone after he realized the error of his lies. }} Ranger Key The is Kai Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he, along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai, sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MagiRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as MagiRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) and Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on several occasions. *Ahim became MagiRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers traveled to the past and fought against Shitari of the Bones and his Gedoushu during the Goseigers' team-up with the Shinkengers. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *Luka became MagiRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Salamandam. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *Ahim became MagiRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. *Ahim became MagiRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers fought against Basco's Gokai Red Ranger Key Clone while Marvelous was incapacitated. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers while fighting Insarn. *While fighting against Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States. *Ahim became MagiRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers teamed up with the Go-Busters while fighting against Bacchus Gill. *Ahim used this key as part of a fight against returning Sentai villains. The Magiranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet MagiRed was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Kai received his key and became MagiRed once more. Gallery Prmf-redf.png|A female version of MagiRed as seen in Gokaiger. Red Spirit As the twenty-ninth Red, MagiRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. In his role call, he briefly changed to GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, then back to himself as a demonstration of his power. Imitations A copy of MagiRed was created by Hades God Toad as part of the Evil Magirangers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kai Ozu is portrayed by . In the body of Houka Ozu, he is portrayed by . As MagiRed, his suit actor was , who among his many roles are several Sentai Reds and Kamen Riders including, ironically concerning MagiRed, the of . In , MagiRed's voice was provided by , who voices Usada Lettuce in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Dub names In the Korean dub of Magiranger entitled Power Rangers Magic Force, which aired in South Korea, Kai keeps his name. Sentai notes *At the age of 17 in 2005, he was the second youngest Red Ranger in the entire Sentai Series and one of the only Red Rangers who was below 18. He is however the third Red ranger who is below the age of 20 following Riki/Red Turbo and Kenta/Mega Red. Coincidentally, all three Red Rangers are all high school students while serving as Red Rangers. *He is the first Ranger Legend to give his team's Greater Power in Gokaiger. *Kai shares his name with Kai Chen/Galaxy Blue of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'. **He however is the only one of these three to not be blue and to be red. *Kai is the first male, as well as the only Red Warrior, to have a Phoenix motif. **The other three were all female and their team's Pink. **Coincidentally, all four Phoenix Rangers have three-letter first names. **Goro Hoshino also possessed a phoenix for his mecha, but is more known for his Star Motif. *He is the second Red Ranger to use an attack called "Red Fire" since Hokuto Dan. *In a slight irony, Kai is also the name of the son of ''Zyuranger's Witch Bandora, who is portrayed by the late Machiko Soga (who plays Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel in Magiranger). *He is the first Red Ranger in an all-sibling sentai team who is not the first-born child in the family. *Kai's actor Atsushi Hashimoto narrated the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Mystic Force. *MagiRed represents the Magirangers for the Magiranger Zyudenchi that was released as part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi line of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' **''Ep. 2: The Worth of This Planet'' **''Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * }} External links *MagiRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Legend MagiRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MagiRed at the Dice-O Wiki **Legend MagiRed at the Dice-O Wiki See Also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Magirangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai co-Captain